Hand Me Down Ed
"Hand Me Down Ed" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which strange things begin to happen as a mysterious old boomerang flies into the Cul-de-Sac, reversing the kids personalities. Characters * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Jimmy * Kevin * Rolf * Sarah * Victor * Wilfred * Various chickens Plot It's a bright sunny day in the Cul-de-Sac and Jimmy is trying to find his center. Unfortunately he doesn't get to keep his concentration for long though as Kevin's basketball rudely shatters his karma as well as taking away both dolly and fifty percent of Mr. Yum Yum. Life is tough for Jimmy but there's not much he can do about it, or at least not until he finds an innocent looking boomerang whose touch instantly transforms him into a seething mass of muscle bent on Kevin's destruction. Having caused suitable strife, the boomerang soon slips away from Jimmy (which he reverts back to normal, causing him to run in fear of a furious Kevin) and the next victim on its agenda is Sarah. Currently she has just one thing on her mind - namely maiming Ed, but as she touches the boomerang it transforms her into the perfect little sister, sweet, loving and oh-so cuddly. Ed is delighted, his friends are disturbed though not as disturbed as Ed will be when the boomerang's effects wear off. Trying to set up a scam on Rolf's doorstep the Eds soon find that he's been next in the line of fire when he comes to the door unable to stop singing (Rolf also seems like the only one who is aware of the changes but simply can't stop it), which is where they come into contact with it. Edd of course knows all about boomerangs and how in the country they originate from they are believed to have supernatural power. Ed finds it fascinating, Edd thinks its a quirky fabrication and yes, Eddy's just not listening although very soon all three are paying close attention as one by one the mysterious boomerang changes each of them into something far from natural. Ed suddenly finds his intelligence and whilst Eddy is again not listening, Double D can hardly contain his rapture as the big guy spouts scientific theories left, right and center before the boomerang moves on to Eddy himself and turns Mr Selfish into Mr Mommy. Double D just can't explain his friend's behavior while Ed can't wait to babysit and seconds later its all change again as Edd himself is transformed from fidgety neurotic to a so-laid-back-he's-horizontal chilled out dude who just loves to be his natural self. By now the Eds have realized there's something strange about that boomerang but try as they might they can't seem to get rid of it and just like Mother's Brussels sprouts it just keeps coming back. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': 'intellectual mode' "What an inane, inchoate and in inefficacious journey this has been." Eddy: 'mommy mode' "Casey Jr's all alone! Mommy's here sweetie, don't cry!" Edd: 'laid back mode' "I'm getting the need to feel the breeze between my knees…" off his underpants "That's the ticket!" Eddy: "Not in front of the baby please! Casey, you cover your eyes!" Ed: "Distasteful dullard!" ---- *'Rolf': then enraged by the boomerang sticking out of his underpants "Hello?" around "Who threw this whatchmadoohickey at Rolf's posterior?!" ---- *'Ed': 'intellectual mode' and hunched over typewriter "Chasing Phantoms, a Dissertation on Unifying Field Theory and its Effects on Leptons and Quasars. By Edwin." ---- *'Eddy': Rolf's doorbell "Double D, act natural, Ed, shut up, and I'll do all the talking." Edd: the toothpaste for the scam "Misrepresenting toothpaste as a character enhancing ointment is far beyond my scope of vocabulary, Eddy." Ed: "And I haven't a clue what's going on here, Eddy!" Eddy: "I said "shut it", stupid!" ---- *'Edd:' "What's happening to us?!" Ed: "Inky-dinky parlez-vous!" Trivia *Things the kids became while possessing the boomerang: **Jimmy: a rough and tough muscle man (Just like in the episode "Look Into My Eds"). **Sarah: a strangely nice girl. **Rolf: a loud and arrogant opera singer (Rolf is the only one who remembers its effects). **Ed: an extremely intelligent author. **Edd: a cool laid-back person who does not like to wear clothes. **Eddy: a mother. *For some reason, Rolf is the only one who remembers the boomerang's effects and even tries physically to stop himself from singing. *All the kids seemed to become the opposite of what they act like. *Kevin, The Kanker Sisters, Nazz and Jonny are the only ones in the episode that don't use the boomerang. *If you look close at the ending you see Edd's buttocks. *This is the second time Jimmy is a big, strong, and selfish muscle man. The first was "Look Into My Eds." *When Ed is using the typewriter, he claims that his full name is "Edwin", but in most other episodes when his full name is mentioned, it's "Edward". *When Jimmy is seen with the yoga class, Mr. Yum-Yum is acknowledged as the purple bear instead of the rabbit, which is yellow instead of its regular purple. *Casey Jr. first appears in this episode. *Coincidentally or in reference, Casey Junior is the name of the train in Disney films such as Dumbo. *One of the frowning faces in the title card is wearing a black, sock-like ski cap similar to Edd's. *The Kanker Sisters, Nazz and Jonny did not appear in this episode Gallery Image:The_eds_are_stuck.jpg|The Eds stuck in a tree. Image:Eddy's_scham_in_diapers.jpg|Casey Junior had an accident. Image:Mother_eddy.jpg|That's Mama Eddy to you! Image:Edd_without_his_pants.jpg|WHO ARE YOU?! Image:Ed_and_eddy.jpg|umm... Image:Casey_junior.jpg|Casey junior is so cute! Image:All_I_hear_is_a_couple_of_slackers!!!.jpg|"All I hear is a couple of slackers!!!" Image:Eddy-2.jpg|"THE SCAM IS OVER HERE!" Image:Edd's_eyes.jpg|OH MY... Image:Ed,edd_and_the_boomerang.jpg|What is it? Image:The_eds.jpg|The Eds hearing Rolf's singing Image:Rolf's_mouth.jpg|Rolf is a good opera singer Image:Victor.jpg|Rolf uses Victor like a shed tool! Image:Edd_runing.jpg|Look at him run! Image:I'm_jimmy,hear_me_roar.jpg|"I AM JIMMY! HEAR ME ROAR!" Image:Used_it.jpg|"Used it!" Other 019.jpg|This feels awkward, yet somewhat funny Other 018.jpg|"Ah! Right on!" Other 020.jpg|"Aah! My clothes, they're gone!" Other 021.jpg|"Not quite your self there, huh bucko?" Temp Pics. 001.jpg|Double D's butt and embarrassing part is being shown to public Video This clip was provided by HighTechBlood101 on Youtube g78QFCG5S_w Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed